jeanurefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Meeting
Characters ﻿ Megan Hooper- The main character. She is tall for her age and thin with long brown hair. She is best friends with Annie. She is quite shy, and usually good, and is easily led astray by Annie. Annabel "Annie" Watson- The best friend of Megan. She is shorter than Megan and a bit chubby, and has long curly black hair. She is really zany, and comes up with mad ideas which often land her and Megan in trouble! Harriet Chance- The favourite author of Megan. She writes fiction about people and their problems. She was very upset to find that Megan and Annie were tricked by the woman pretending to be her, and visited their school. Lori- Harriet Chance's daughter. She is 15 years old. Annie thought she was talking to her in a chatroom, but it was revealed not to be. Unnamed woman- the mum of Janis Patmore. She pretended to be Lori in the chat room that Annie used, and set up a meeting with her and Megan to meet Harriet Chance. Then she pretended to be Harriet when she met them. She was later tracked down by Megan remembering her daughters name in a book she gave her, and it was revealed she had lost her daughter in a car accident and was ill with grief, which led her to what she did. She was later revealed to be getting help. Rachel Watson- the older sister of Annie. She is tall and thin, with long straight black hair. She is bossy towards Annie and Megan. Janis Patmore- The 12 year old daughter of a woman who pretended to be Harriet Chance. She was a fan of Harriet Chance too, and was tragically killed in a car accident, which led to her mum becoming ill with grief and leading her to search online for her and finding Megan. Her name actually helped lead to the police tracking down the woman (her mum) when Megan remembered it in a book she was given. Synopsis Annie has decided to give her best friend, Megan a birthday suprise. Megan loves an author called Harriet Chance. Annie goes online and finds Lori Harriet Chance's daughter and organises Megan and her to go out and meet Harriet Chance. Blurb (Back Cover) ﻿ "I'm your fairy godmother!" Annie sprang off the bed and did a little twirl. "I'm the one that makes your dreams come true!" ﻿Annie's arranged the coolest birthday present for her best friend, Megan. She's surfed the Net, made the contacts, and it's all sorted! Now all they need to do is to escape from Annie's bossy older sister. Cos a secret meeting wouldn't be the same if it wasn't, well, secret... ﻿ Notes & Trivia *The author Harriet Chance may be based on Jacqueline Wilson for the following reasons: **﻿Wilson's books are mostly named after her characters, like Chance's. (eg Candyfloss, Scarlet Feather, Victoria Plum). **Jacqueline Wilson has written a book called Candyfloss, and Harriet has a book of the same name. ***The main character in each book has wild, curly hair. **Like Wilson's books, Chance's books are about the lives of ordinary people, mainly young girls with insecurities and worries, and how they go through life-changing events, mostly revolving around family. **A lot of girls at Megan's school like Harriet Chance; a lot of schoolgirls love Jacqueline Wilson in real life.